


Something Else

by EzzyDean



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angel!Takao, Gen, Hunter!Midorima, M/M, kind of a SPN AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that other part of him that always held onto the promise and hope of that .2% of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

It had been, he decided with a grimace as torn fingernails grazed his cheek, probably one of the least intelligent decisions he had made in the last six months and seeing as how he had spent over two weeks straight locked up in that dungeon Akashi dared to call a basement with a certain blonde idiot that was saying a lot.  

When he had parked his car about a quarter mile south of the farmhouse that was his goal he had paused to flip open his phone and scan his horoscope for the third time that day.  Part of him, the part of him that knew the kind of things that hid in the shadows and snatched children from their beds at night, knew that the horoscope was 90% rubbish and at least 9.8% ambiguous phrasing.  But there was that other part of him, the part that still smiled like an innocent child when he saw a rainbow even though he knew it was just sunlight shining through the rain at the right angle, that held onto the promise and hope of that .2% of something else.  According to today’s article his luck was fairly good and he had a moderate to high chance of success in any venture he chose to pursue.  With that in the back of his mind he popped open the orderly trunk of his car and got what he needed.

 

As soon as he stepped from the porch through the door he knew he was in trouble.  He also knew there was no way he could back down.  This little pack of freaky demons had been running rampant on the nearby town.  Usually the demons he ran into did their dirty work and wandered off into the night but these ones were strange and he couldn’t let their distasteful existence and actions continue.

It wasn’t until he was lying face down in a pile of sawdust and discarded rags in the corner of the kitchen that it started to click just how strange they had become.  One was sitting on the counter gnawing on what could have once been someone’s arm.  Another was staring at a stain on the wall that he didn’t even want to begin to imagine the origins of and ignoring the commotion.  Four more were gleefully pouncing on him as he fought back.  He managed to throw two of them across the kitchen, knocking the arm gnawer off her perch before he found himself on his back watching stars dance across his vision.

These were definitely some kind of weird ass aberrant hybrid demons.  Weird ass hybrid demons?  He wondered briefly just how much those two weeks locked up with Kise had addled his brain; he was starting to sound like the blonde even in his thoughts.  But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.  Blood was staining the side of his shirt red far faster than he would have liked and he bit his cheek to stifle a groan as one of the demons kicked him in the side.  He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing him in distress.  

Those dirty torn nails skittered across his face and he felt the warmth of blood trickling down his cheek as his glasses bounced against the wall.  One of them landed another well placed kick into his ribs and then he stopped hearing and feeling anything but darkness for a moment.

“What are we gonna do with him?”

“Let’s eat him up.”

“You can’t just eat everything.”

“I can try.”  

Voices filtered into his blank mind and he hazily realized his shirt was completely torn up and bloodsoaked.  Which was a touch depressing since it was his favorite shirt.  At least he had that much if he was going to die.  Oh, it’s not like he wanted to die or anything.  But that first knife to his side had caught him off guard; he had been focusing on not alerting the two demons in across from the door who appeared to be making out and had failed to notice the one lurking behind the door.  

Who would have imagined that such a childish tactic would have worked on him?  That first stab had been quickly followed by a second and he had barely blocked the third.  Then they had descended on him.

Even in this state he could have probably gotten back up and taken them out now that they had left him alone for a couple minutes.  If it wasn’t for the fact that he could hear at least three, maybe four, more roaming the floor above them in addition to the six here in the kitchen with him.  He resigned himself to the knowledge that the odds were not on his side today, regardless of what his horoscope had said.  It looked like the 90% rubbish would win in the end.  Although maybe that .2% was still hanging around somewhere.  

One of the demons leaned over, her long greasy hair brushing against his neck, and grinned at him.  Definitely some kind of aberration, he decided as her tongue darted out to lick a drop of blood from her cheek.  She poked him with the arm, it was definitely a human arm he could see that even without his glasses now, and leaned closer to him.

“If you’re going to eat me or dissect me or whatever you want to do just get it over with.  I have no patience for your indecisiveness.”  There was a slight waver in his voice from the beatings and blood loss but no fear.  Which seemed to just piss them off.  They all crowded around and stared down at him.  A glimmer of recognition flitted through his mind as his eyes passed over them.  One of them was a vampire whose nest he had wiped out earlier this year.  

Vampires and demons.  Well that explained some of the weirdness of this little group.  Not that it mattered anymore.  He met their irritated looks with a  haughty stare and the vamp let out a growl before reaching for his throat.

 

So this was the end.  He really had been hoping for a glimpse of that .2% of something else before it was over for him.  Oh well.

 

The hatred in the vamp’s eyes shifted to confusion as a white light pierced him.  Their eyes locked for a moment and then the vamp was collapsed on the floor next to his head.  It was fascinating to watch, he acknowledged, as a pair of blueish-silver eyes bored into his and then turned towards the demon swinging a human arm at his head.  A swift jab to her sternum sent the demon backwards into the counter.  Another flash of white and she was just a crumpled shell on the floor.  In quick succession the newcomer downed each and every demon and vampire in the room, not even fazed when four more flew in from the living room.  They were dispatched with an ease that made him almost a touch jealous.

“What are you doing here?”  Those steely blue eyes connected with his and he refused to look away.  He could feel anger radiating off the other but knew that luckily most of it wasn’t directed at him.  Hands carefully roamed his body and he winced only slightly when his ribs were suddenly knitted back together.

“They hurt you.”  

“That doesn’t answer my question.”  His glasses were wiped clean and gently slid onto his face as he sat up, bringing the worried face into focus.

“I told you.  You’re not in this alone.  You just need to think of me as your guardian angel.”

He scoffed as he got to his feet, waving away the other’s helping hands.  “So why didn’t you just wipe them all out in one blast and be done with it?”  Strong hands guided him out the door and into the sunshine.  When they were almost back to his car he gave the other man a pointed look, still waiting for his answer.

“Because they hurt you.  They hurt my Shin and I won’t stand for that from anyone or anything.”  His Shin?  He never remembered agreeing to anything of the sort but that did explain the cause of the fury laced blows that had reduced almost a dozen vamps and demons to nothing in a matter of minutes.  A large scale blast would have cleared them out in a second.  But he had wanted something more hands on.  More satisfactory.

“Takao.”

“Yes, Shin?”

“You were almost late.”

“I promise to be quicker the next time you need me.  But only if you ask sooner.”  Takao smiled at him and was gone with nothing but a flutter of wings ringing in his ears as proof he had even been there.  But he left Shin with that feeling again.  That feeling of smiling at barely there rainbows.

It looked like his horoscope was once again right, thanks to the attention of a certain stubborn angel.  After all, life itself was the biggest venture for anyone to pursue.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, cross posted from my tumblr. And of course my first venture into writing KnB stuff winds up as a Supernatural AU.


End file.
